Gay is A Good Thing
by Lightingspirit2
Summary: He just wanted love, he wanted to not be called a nerd, he wants to become a black belt but most of all Milton Krupnick loves Jack Brewer
1. Chapter 1: Milton Krupnick

**Gay is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 1: Milton Krupnick**

**Heyllo everyone this is my new story if you didn't know I am a Gay supporter meaning I'm not Gay but if I could vote I would Legalize Gay Marriage also this leads me to a question that can be answered anytime would you legalize gay marriage? you don't have to answer just PM your answer thats no special things contains swears WARNING WARNING THERE WILL BE SEX SCENE DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT THERE WILL BE QUITE A FEW SO RATED M FOR MATURE EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT MATURE 14 TO BE EXACT just anyway on with the story  
Jack's POV**

My Name is Jack Brewer and like most teenage boys I have a Crush but this is where the difference comes in my crush is Milton David Krupnicknot because he is smart I think he is cute and really nice. But obviously he has been eyeing Julie Everheart and obviously he wouldn't be gay so why try.

I am in the dojo Sparing with Kim Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy are here too and Rudy is actually teaching us.

"Oh Jack" Rudy said me and Kim stopped sparing.

"Yeah Rudy" I said walking towards him.

"Can you help Milton with his Karate Tournament While I go help Eddie with boards" Rudy asked.

"Sure" I said on the outside I was cool and calm but inside 4th of July came early inside my head.

I walked over to Milton and started help him Damn I wish I could just hold him forever.

Then night struck and the dojo was closed and I was walking with Kim, and Milton.

"So what you guys do" Kim asked.

"I taught Milton to do a spinning back kick" I replied you see Milton is a Orange belt this Tournament would make him a blue belt and he is so happy to become one.

"Hell Yeah he did and I'm going to rock that Tournament" Milton said happily and he swore Milton NEVER swears so he is really happy.

"Alright I'm going home bye Milton bye Jack" Kim said as she made a sharp turn up her sidewalk into her house.

"Um Jack I want to ask you something" Milton asked and he seemed kind of shy.

"Sure Milton anything you want" I replied.

"Are yo-"Milton said but his phone rang.

"Hello…oh…what…but who will do it… ok…bye mom…love you too" Milton Hanged up.

"That was my mum she said that she has to go to work and won't be here so I need to bring a friend to sleepover with so would you and the guys want to come over" Milton asked.

"Yeah sure why not" I replied.

"Good lets go to my house and I will call some of the guys" Milton said.

**Milton's POV**

YESSSSSS Jack said yes to the sleepover why am I so happy you might ask well I'm gay and Jack is my crush but he has been eyeing Heather so what makes you think Jack would be gay well he is not he is one of this straights.

I started calling Kim while Jack called Eddie and Jerry and all them showed up within 8 minutes we all live close to each other Jack being my neighbor and I live on a curb lot Kim living across from me and Jerry living next to Kim and Eddie Living next to Jerry.

"Alright first is room division since I only have three extra rooms and Kim is a girl she gets a room by herself and I get J-" Milton said but Jerry interjected him.

"I CALL JACK" Jerry exclaimed fast speaking.

"Well I get Eddie" Milton said.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch" Eddie replied.

I felt embarrassed but then something caught my eye when Eddie back was turned Jack threw a quick stone-cold death glare at Eddie I wonder why.

"All right how about some truth or dare" Kim said.

We all agreed and sat in a circle.

"Alright my idea I go first truth or dare Eddie" Kim said.

"Truth" Eddie replied.

"Is it true that you like Grace" Kim said while squealing.

"Yeah" Eddie said so simple.

Kim started squealing now it is Milton's turn.

"Jack truth or dare" I asked.

"Dare" Jack said.

"I dare you to sleep with someone else either with me or Eddie" I replied.

"MILTON" Jack said too fast.

"Uhh I mean Milton cause Eddie snores" Jack said couldn't tell if that was a lie because Eddie does snore but a first he said my name too fast hmm.

"Alright my turn Jack said.

"Jerry truth or dare" Jack asked.

"Dare" Jerry answered.

"I dare you too um say you aren't swag" Jack replied.

"Alright you aren't swag" Jerry said now that was clever.

"No thats not what I meant I mean li "Jack said but Kim interjected him.

"Nope he did the dare so ha Jack" Kim exclaimed.

We played truth or dare for a while then we went to watch wreck it ralph on my 3DTV and everyone but me and Jack fell asleep.

"Jack thank you" I said he looked confused.

"For what" Jack asked.

"For coming over my mom is not going to be back until tomorrow after school and you spent the night over no one ever does that because they think I'm a nerd" I said.

"Milton you are not a nerd you're the best person I know" Jack said then he pulled me into hug which of course I returned.

"Come on lets go to sleep" Jack said as he stopped the movie and cut the TV off.

We walked into my room and I wasn't one of those rich people with King beds I have a twin bed.

We both climbed in bed after we changed and said good night and off I went to sleep I wish I could call Jack mine not Heather not Kim but Mine.

**Ba-Bam that's it did you enjoy you can let me know by reviewing, or PMing me I'm hopefully always her also shoutout to Sadie Love her story exceeds the most reviews in the Kickin it Fanfiction congrats Jez read her Stories she is amazing see you all next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams&Bullies

**Gay is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 2: Dreams&Bullies**

**I love this story so much that I updated on the same day so yeah this is slightly M it is in the beginning no intercourse happens but it gets close on with the story**

**Milton's POV**

I was Kissing Jack deeply and passionately and the best part he was returning it.

Eventually the sexual tension was think in the air and clothes came of first Jack's shirt, then my shirt, then my pants, then Jack's pants, Jack's boxers, last my boxers.

"Milton are you ready" Jack said.

"Yes Jack please fuck me" I said.

Jack was coming to my entrance then I started hearing my name be called.

Then I woke up to Jack calling my name.

"Finally you were asleep we got to get ready for school also you stripped down" Jack said while blushing.

"Oh sorry" Milton said as he reclothed himself Jack not looking.

"The others went home to get ready you want me to stay I can go to get some clothes and shower here" Jack said.

"Sure it'll be nice not to be alone" Milton said smiling.

Jack walked to his house and I started to take a shower.

That dream I had it seem so real and I enjoyed it why can't I be good enough for anyone all I want is to be with Jack but my life is so sucky but no one is to blame but me and my crazy life.

I finished taking a shower and Jack was back we sat on the living room couch until it was time to go.

"So Milton" Jack began.

"Yeah" I said wondering what he had to say.

"About what I said yesterday about you being the best person I know I wasn't lying you are the best Milton your heading down the right path in life" Jack said.

That made me happy Jack makes me happy.

"Thanks Jack that really means a lot to me" I said.

"Come on lets go to school" I said.

**Line Break**

The guys were sitting at our usual lunch table I was making my way there when I ran into Heather Clarke.

"Ew geeky creature just touched me" Heather screamed.

The entire cafeteria busted into laughter even some of my friends that aren't part of the guys.

I felt like crying and leaving so I did I ran into the boy's bathroom and started crying my eyes out the Jack walked in thank god.

**Jack's POV**

I saw Milton coming to our table but Milton ran into Heather ugh that girl is nasty.

"Ew geeky creature just touched me" Heather exclaimed.

The cafeteria burst into laughter after Heather said that and to make matters worse Milton looked like he was about to cry then he ran but since I knew Milton more than my mother he ran into the boy's bathroom so I followed him there, he was on the floor crying.

"Hey no need to cry Milton she is just a bitch no need to get upset" I soothed while rubbing his back.

"No Jack that's not it even my AV club friends laughed at me I thought they were my friends but no there not nobody likes me" Milton said.

"That's not true Milton you are my best friend and anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend, I know I am" I said but said the last part under my breath.

"Thanks Jack" Milton said as he pulled me in for a hug which I returned.

"Lets get you cleaned up" I said as I wiped Milton's tears away with my thumb.

After Milton got cleaned up we completed the rest of school and now are at the dojo.

"Hey Jack could we spar I know you usually spar with Kim but I can beat Jerry, and Eddie so you can be extra practice but go a little easy on me" Milton asked of course I couldn't say not to him.

"Yeah sure" Me and Milton go on the mats the others were to busy to notice us Sparring.

A bunch of punches and kicks were thrown back and forth between Jack and Milton blocked them and using his blocks to his advantage and counterattacked but eventually I was getting tired and Milton knocked us over and made us both fell with me on the bottom and him on top we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Ehhem" Kim said making us both shot upwards.

**Kim's POV**

Once I got Jack and Milton up the were staring at each other I wish I was Milton during that situation I love Jack with my heart but I have no clue if loves me back thats what I'm afraid about rejection can't handled it.

**Milton's POV**

The dojo day was over that moment me and Jack had was spectacular I loved the way his eye are just so inviting and peaceful.

I walked into my house with Jack.

"Hi mom this is my best friend Jack Brewer" Milton said.

"Nice to meet you Jack" my mom said.

"Same thing Ms. Krupnick"

"Oh please just call me Samantha" my mom said.

"I'm making Spaghetti so be down here when it ready Jack your welcome to join" my mom said.

"So Jack lets go to my room" Milton said.

We both walked to my room.

"So Milton what you want to do" Jack asked leaning back onto my wall.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something" I said.

"Really what is it" Jack said.

"You're a really good friend you make me feel good and I like you for that thank you Jack for always being there for me" I said happily.

"Your welcome Milton what can I say it's who I am" Jack said.

"Also Jack one more thing" I said nervously.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"I had a dream of me and you were about to have sex and we both enjoyed it. I said.

Jack stood there emotionless.

**Well thats it hope you liked it thanks for reading tell all your friends about it thank you see ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air

**Gay is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 3: Love is in the air**

**Hell yeah three chapters in one day woo I'm on a roll anyway so here is Chappie 3 so read and hopefully enjoy.**

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it Milton loves me back he loves me back.

I wrap my arms around Milton's waist and Milton wraps his arm around my neck.

"Milton I loved you since I first met you when Heather made fun of you that pissed me off so much Milton I want to be yours forever" I said and Milton was smiling like a little boy on Christmas day.

No words were needed I just Kissed Milton and he Kissed back it was a soft gentle kiss but I don't care I kissed my crush.

"I love you too" Milton said as we reconnected our lips still the same gentle kiss as before.

"Milton, Jack it's time for dinner come on" Samantha yelled.

"Shall we go boyfriend" Milton asked.

"We shall boyfriend" I replied.

The Spaghetti was good Samantha can cook.

Me and Milton were currently snuggling on the couch watching Wendell & Vinnie.

"This show is so funny" Milton said.

"I Know right" I said.

We continued watching TV in silence when my mom called.

"Hello…I'm at Milton's house…ok…yeah I ate at his house…alright I'm coming."

Jack hung up the phone.

"That was my mom she says I have to come home I'll see you tomorrow Milton" I said.

"Alright by Jack" Milton said.

I gave Milton a quick kiss before leaving and walking home.

**Milton's POV**

Jack just left and I shut the TV off and headed for bed.

Yes I can't believe it Jack is mine not Kim not Heather, Heather I have to go to school tomorrow and she

Will just bully me again well I have Jack this time so no one can hurt me not Donna, not Heather, not Lindsey, not Lourie, not Brody, not Brett, not Brad, Not Cathy, not Kelsey, or Claire.

I fell asleep knowing my life was just about to get better.

I woke up it was just about enough time to get ready for school so I took a shower, ate, dressed, brushed my teeth and all the essentials I checked my phone for any text messages I got one from Jack and one from Jerry I read the one from Jerry.

Yo whats happening I heard there is going to be a pop quiz in American History just letting you know.

I replied

Alright thanks for letting me know Jerry.

Alright I read the text from my boyfriend Jack.

Hi Milton want to walk to school together also I was thinking of keeping our relationship a secret because you know most people hate gays and I don't want them to think any differently from us ok

I honestly felt the same way people will treat us horribly but I'm still lucky to have you Jack I replied.

I agree Jack I don't want anyone thinking of use different but we will eventually have to tell the gang or they might find out.

I took my phone and met Jack by his house and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey so you wanna go to school now" I said.

"Sure" Jack said and we started walking to school.

**Line Break**

School is over and we are heading down to the dojo to do some Karate and my tournament is this Saturday can't wait to get my blue belt if I win though I hope I win I really want to be a black belt so I can stand up for myself and instead of my friends protecting me I can protect my friends.

"Alright so big things are happening Milton has his tournament coming up" Rudy said everyone started clapping but Jack clapped the loudest this is why I love him.

"Jack is helping Milton all the way and we all have a Karate tournament next Saturday" Rudy said everyone began clapping again.

"And I got a date with Bethany Applebaum" Rudy said and everyone began clapping.

"So just a day for practice work on whatever you think you all need to work on" Rudy said.

**Kim's POV**

Something is going on between Jack and Milton they been spending way too much time together even if Jack is helping Milton for his tournament but still something going on here.

I walked over to Jack who was helping Milton no surprise there.

"Hey Jack you think I could help Milton you've been working to much go do something else" I said then pushed Jack away.

"So Milton anything you need to know" I asked.

"Nope Jack told me everything I need to know" Milton said as he started to punch some punching dummies.

"He couldn't have taught you everything" I said.

"Yeah he did and I'm for sure I will get my blue belt" Milton said I just left I alone and went home once our dojo day was over.

Once I got home I immediately started thinking what the hell how could Milton push me back like how something is up with them to and I'm am going to find out if it is the last thing I do.

I then wrote a list of all the possibilities

They are both spies

There gay and go out

They have a secret alliance

So definitely not one, two it's possible, three seems like the most trusted one I will go with three they have a secret alliance.

**Well that's all for today see you all tomorrow until next I'm having fun writing this story thanks to all who read it, it means a lot continue to love also go check out the new song by PSY called gentleman it a good song **


	4. Chapter 4: Tournament

**Gay is a Good Thing**

**Chapter 4: Tournament**

**Hello guys welcome to chapter 4 I will update my other stories some time except Kickin it My Way that is on hiatus so yeah read the dang story WARNING EXTREME MAKE OUT SESSION TOWARDS THE END**

**Milton's POV**

I can't believe it my tournament is tomorrow and with Jack's teaching I will be a black belt in no time it is currently lunchtime and we are all sitting at our usually table of course me next to Jack.

"So Milton how stoked are you for this tournament" Eddie asked.

"Very happy I'm so going to win" I said or I was happy until Heather showed up.

"Kim, Milton" Heather said are names in disgust.

"Hi Jackie" Heather said oh hell no he did not just talk to my man like that.

"Hi Heather" Jack said uneasily you see Heather is a hoe she dresses up in slutty clothing caked in make-up and she had literally 16 boyfriends each of them she had sex with.

"So Jackie I was thinking we could go see a movie" Heather said.

"He can't because he has to do something at home" Jerry said.

"Shut up Jerry alright Jack maybe next time" Heather said.

Heather than winked a Jack and walked away then Jack got up and walked away.

"Why did Jack just walk away" Kim asked confused.

"I'll go talk to him" I said as I got up and followed Jack then I seen him by the stairs where we usually hang out.

"Jack you ok" I asked him.

"No Heather is always trying to get in my pants but I would like to have sex with someone I actually like, like you" Jack said.

"Oh I can see that well here is a promise how about after I win or lose the Karate tournament we go do it" I said.

"What" Jack asked.

"After the tournament we can have sex" I replied.

"Ok thanks Milton" Jack said as he pulled me in for a hug and then I gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on our friends are probably wondering why we took so long lets go" Milton said.

We both walked into the cafeteria.

"Yo Jack what happened" Jerry asked flustered.

"Oh nothing just Heather being a hoe" Jack said we all laughed.

We continued the rest of school and once school was over we headed to the dojo.

"Alright everyone Milton's big tournament is tomorrow" Rudy said and everyone began clapping.

"Since that reason today is a free day do whatever you want while I go talk to Bethany" Rudy said as he ran into his office.

"Hey Milton can I ask you a quick question" Kim asked me.

"Yeah sure" I said kind of nervous.

"is the only reason you won't let me help you is because I'm not as good as Jack or I'm a girl" Kim exclaimed catching everyone's attention .

"Uh no that's not it just tha-" I said but Kim interjected me

"Really the why can't I help you" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim leave Milton alone he worked really hard for this tournament just let him be happy" Jack said.

Kim huffed and went to a punching dummy

"Thank you Jack" Milton said.

"Anytime buddy" Jack said.

**Line Break**

It is the day of the tournament and I'm up next.

"Alright next up is Milton Krupnick from the Bobby Wasabi dojo against Ryan from the Storm Clouds dojo" The announcer announced.

"Go knock him dead Milton" Jack said.

"You can do this Milton" Kim said.

"Go Milton" Jerry said.

"Do your best" Eddie said.

"Make us proud" Rudy said.

My opponent was about the same size as me he is also an orange belt.

"Hajamay" The ref called out which started battle.

Ryan tried to punch me but I blocked it and kicked him in his side he regained balance and leg swooped me knocking me over I quickly got up and started block his kicks and punches then I grabbed his arm and did something I never did before I flipped him of the mat.

"Winner" The announcer called up while pointing to me

Everyone started clapping but my dojo clapped the loudest they ran and we grouped hug they ran back to the sides as I accepted my blue belt.

I finally have my blue belt one step closer to a black belt yes.

Rudy dropped us all at our house then I walked to Jack house.

"Hey Milton you did really good during the tournament" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack that means a lot" I said as I gave a hug and we shared a long meaningful kiss.

"Hey where is your mom" I asked

"She has to work late also remember what you said in the hallway" Jack said in a seductive tone.

"Yes I do" Milton also said with a seductive tone.

I crashed my lips onto Jack this was a very lustful Kiss like our feelings just poured out of each other.

My hands found their way to Jack's hair while Jack's hands went around my waist.

Jack licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance which sure enough I granted.

He started moving his tongue everywhere against my mouth I did the same.

My hands went from Jack's hair up his shirt feeling all around his pecs and nipples.

Jack eventually did the same then he broke the kiss I was confused when he did that.

"Lets go to my room" Jack said as we both started going to his room.

Jack closed his door and locked it and continued from where he left off.

I took Jacks shirt off and started Kissing his chest I was extremely aroused by this action.

I stopped and then Jack took of my shirt and he started kissing from my pecs to my nipples to my jaw then to my neck.

Then we both got on bed me on top him on bottom.

**Next chapter is rated M so you can just skip it it wont mean anything to the story just for those who want it, its there so yeah this wont be the only one I probably won't update again today so yeah**


	5. Chapter 5: Intercourse 1

**Gay is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 5: Intercourse 1**

**Rated M nothing more to say**

**Milton's POV**

We carried where we left off on the bed me on top and Jack on the bottom.

I continued kissing Jack as he returned it Jack was feeling all over me as I was doing the same.

"Your body is so sexy Jack" I said arousingly.

"Can't get enough of your nipples" Jack said seductively.

We continued kissing fiercely then I broke the kiss and continued at Jack's neck leaving very noticeable hickey.

"Oh my god Milton" Jack said as I continued kissing his neck and jaw.

I never felt this feeling before with anybody at all but Jack he makes me happy especially since my V-card is about to be lost by the only person I love…oh and family not included.  
Jack flipped us over and he started giving my neck attention for a little too long.

"Jackkkkkk" I said he just ignored.

"I want your lips on mine" I said desperately.

"Not yet" Jack said as he stopped the kiss then continued.

I was getting very desperate I used all my might to flip him over but failed curse my weak arms.

Jack eventually stop kissing my neck but before he could do anything else I crashed my lips onto his.

The sexual tension was so thick in the air a samurai sword could not cut through it.

Then I did a daring thing I put my hand on Jack's area of his pants feeling his hard member.

Jack let out a moan after I did that

"Milton someone eager" Jack said teasingly.

"Shut up this is my first time" I said.

"And I'm guessing your enjoying this" Jack said.

"Damn right I am" I said.

I took this opportunity while Jack was distracted to flip him over.

"Now I'm the predator and I'm going to eat you whole" I said as I attacked Jack upper body with kisses, kissing his stomach, his pecs, nipple anything in the upper body until I got to his waistline of his pants I started at his pants thinking if I should pull them down.

"Don't be shy" Jack said seductively. **[Who ever can guess which show I got that from all the points to you]**

I pulled Jack's pants down and he did the same with my leaving us both hard in boxers.

I basically but my entire body on Jacks and started kissing him again.

Every part of are body rubbing against each other sometime I can feel Jack's member slid against my own.

**Nobody's POV**

"Milton I need you know" Jack said.

"I do too but what abou-nevermind" Milton said.

Jack flipped the over so he was back on top.

Jack slid Milton boxers off and began sucking his member.

"Oh fuck Jack" Milton said.

"Guessing you like it" Jack asked.

"Hell yes" Milton said.

Jack eventually began deep-throating Milton's member.

"Yes Jack yes" Milton said.

This went on for a while and Milton was starting to wonder how does his member taste like until Milton had a feeling.

"Jack I'm gonna cum" Milton said then his cum shot all into Jack's mouth and he swallowed it all.

Milton slipped Jack's boxers off.

"Jack please fuck me now" Milton said.

"no you fuck me" Jack said.

Milton flipped them over and positioned his member in front of Jack's entrance.

"Ready Jack" Milton asked.

Jack was staring at Milton surprisingly big member and seven inch the same size as Jack's.

"Yes Milton please" Jack said very impatiently.

"Alright, alright" Milton said.

Milton inserted his member in Jack's entrance slowly and Jack was in pain at first.

Milton pulled back.

"Am I hurting you" Milton said.

"No just need to adjust" Jack said.

Milton thrusted in and out faster and harder with every thrust.

"Oh yes Milton yes yes yes" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you like it" Milton said copy off of Jack's words.

Jack nodded frivously.

Milton continued to thrust harder and faster.

"Faster Milton fuck me faster and harder" Jack pleaded.

Milton complied and Jack was extremely aroused at the moment until Milton was reaching his climax.

"Jack I'm going to cum again" Milton exclaimed.

"I am too" Jack said.

Both of them reached their climax as Jack's cum spread on the sheets and Milton's going into Jack.

Milton pulled out of Jack and gave Jack a kiss.

"I love you Jack" Milton said.

"I love you too" Jack said.

Milton and Jack snuggled deep into each other falling asleep and that is how they spent there night have sex and falling asleep against each other.

**Well there was your smut next chapter is not smut so you can read that probably will update again today maybe not well see ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems

**Gay is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 6: Problems**

**Updated again so yeah also the is story had a mini contest and the answer was victorius so if you got that right that was nice anyway on with the story**

**Jack's POV**

It was school we just got done with lunch know we all have the same science class and is listening to ms. Smith drabble on about water pressure.

I got a not passed to me but didn't see who gave it to me here is what it said.

Heyyyy Jackie so I will pick you up at seven for the movies ok

Hugs and Kisses Heather Clarke.

Ugh that girl needs to leave me alone god don't she know that I have a boyfriend oh wait nobody knows.

"Alright class today you will crush a soda can only using fire, water, and a can your partners are Heather and Donna, Jerry and Mika, Eddie and Grace, Jack with Kim and Milton with Julie and" blah blah who cares about the rest.

You have 10 minutes to come up of a way get into your groups please.

I walked over to Kim nervously.

"Come over where I won't bite" Kim said.

I heard Heather cough in annoyance.

"So how are we going to make this work" I said all confused.

"I don't know um maybe we should heat the water up" Kim said touching the soda can.

I looked over at Milton and he already got his soda can and Julie was staring at Milton dreamily but Milton seemed not to care yes.

"Hey Jack" Kim said which made me face her.

"Yeah" I said.

"You were staring at Milton and Julie" Kim said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Why where you staring at them" Kim asked.

"Well um because…GET OUT MY BUSSINESS MY BUSSINESS" I said.

"Yeesh ok no need to get mad" Kim said irritated.

"I'm sorry Kim but it is not like I like Julie" I said.

"It's ok you just I hate yellers" Kim said calm again.

**Kim's POV**

After Jack's outburst we finished our soda can crusher it was a success and school was basically over with.

Me, Jerry, and Eddie are currently waiting for Milton and Jack.

"Where the hell is Jack and Milton" Eddie said frustrated.

"I bet Milton is studying and Jack is… I don't know what Jack would be doing" Jerry said.

"Jerry go find them" I asked Jerry.

"Why I got to do it" Jerry exclaimed.

"Because I said so" I said in a low threating voice.

"Alright I will go do it" Jerry said so now it's me and Eddie.

"Hey Kim" Eddie said I turned and faced him.

"Have you noticed that Jack and Milton have been acting strange" Eddie asked.

"Actually yeah I thought either there spies, there gay, or have a secret alliance" I said.

"Well there definitely not spies" Eddie said I just nodded.

"Gay is a possibility but highly unlikely" Eddie said I once again just nodded.

"So they must have some sort of secret alliance" Eddie said.

"Yeah that's what I thought but why would they do that" I asked.

"GUYS GUYS" Jerry whisper-yelled coming towards us.

"What is it Jerry" I asked.

"I found Jack and Milton but you are never going to believe what I saw". **[This was going to be a cliff hanger but I'm being nice today but in the future ;)]**

"Well what were they doing" Kim asked.

"They were making out in the boys bathroom" Jerry whisper-yelled.

"You fucking tease" Kim said.

"I'm not teasing" Jerry said.

My mouth drop to the floor along with Eddie I was not mad that there gay I am mad that they did not tell us.

**Jerry's POV**

Kim told me to go find Jack and Milton but I ran into Heather that very sexy girl.

"Yo what it do girl" I said smoothly.

"Uh get the fuck away from me before I kick you in the balls" Heather exclaimed.

I quickly got out of the way so her and her posse can go by in her posse was Donna Tobin, Kelsey Vargas, Cathy Davis, and Claire Carter.

I really had to use the bathroom so I ran to the closest bathroom and went to one of the stalls our school cant afford urinals surprise there.

After a while not one but two people walked and it sounded like Jack and Milton.

I decided to hear what they were saying I stood on the toilet and looked over head so I had a clear view of what they were doing and since no one ever comes to this bathroom because of well what happened here but never mind that back to what Jack and Milton are doing.

"Milton you know I love you right" Jack said.

"Yeah I love you too" Milton said before they locked lips with each other I was seeing some stuff I thought I would see on a gay movie.

They continued kissing when shirts came off and pants but that's as far as they got and now I'm looking at them in there boxers so I went back into the stall so I wouldn't have to look anymore but I would have to wait until they were done so I got no choice.

After a few minutes they were done and went into separate stalls.

I ran out of the bathroom with all speed and I did my famous Columbian war chant all the way down the hall until I saw Kim and Eddie and I told them what I saw and boy where they appalled.

"Uh guys I think we have a problem" Kim said.

**Well that's it for this chapter sorry I haven't updated I had to revise this chapter a lot so yeah sorry for that also if you think this story is about Jack and Milton telling the gang and them living happily ever after well your wrong there will be more things happening and rated M violence that all I will say so I don't spoil the story for you see ya next time **


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Gay Is A Good Thing**

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

**Hey guys sorry I dissapeared with out waening but good news for me I really wanted to go to Portugal to meet the rest of my family and my mom (Dad is dead) said I was going it was a complete surprise so I did not know about it any on with the story**

**Jack's POV**

School is over and I'm currently in my room deciding if I should tell my parents about my Gayness.

But if I did they might hate me, buy if i did'nt they might find out the hard way and will be mad ugh so difficult.

"JACK YOUR GIRLFRIEND KIM IS HERE TO SEE YOU" my mom yelled from downstairs see what I mean she thinks I'm straight **[not gay or Bi or lesbian]**.

I went downstairs to greet Kim and she looked at me awkwardly I wondered what she knew.

"Come on in Kim" I said to her.

"Thanks" She said as we went up to my room.

"Alright Jack is there something you wanna tell me" Kim said.

Oh crap she knows something.

"No no not at all" I said plainly.

"Jack don't play with me" Kim said irritated.

"Fine I took 20 dollars out of your purse" I said.

"Aha so- wait what why" Kim said mad.

"I owed Jerry" I said.

"Ugh whatever Jack" Kim said as she stormed out of my room.

I think she left.

whew I hope she hasn't went to Milton's house if she did the secrets out.

**So thats it this was a filler chapter don't worry I will update longer tomorrow Also My first KH story will be out today or tomorrow FRF [Stand for Follow Review Favorite] see ya next time**


	8. Chapter 8: She Knows

**Gay is a Good Thing**

**Chapter 8: She Knows**

**Hey my lovely readers I'm back with writing and I can fully read speak and understand english so better writing no on with the story**

**Kim's POV**

I just got done talking to jack about what he did to Milton but he refused to say anything.

Ugh thats no like Jack to keep a secret from us.

I took a deep sigh "what am i going to do" I thought to myself.

Then it hit me Milton he will say it I just got to give him a good glare maybe a few threats then bam I get all the info I need.

I ran do to Milton's house as fast as I could which was pretty fast.

Eventually I saw Milton's house but the car was gone and the lights where on so I just walked to his door and rang the doorbell.

After ringing it 14 times and no response I decided to climb the vine to his second story window.

I saw Milton studying with headphones in probably why he didn't hear me.

I Knocked on his window and got no answer.

He was so engulfed in the studing that he didin't hear me.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I Jumped on the nearby tree branch closest to his window and kicked the window breaking it.

That sure got his attetion cause when I did that he screamed for dear life.

"KIM...WHAT ARE...YOU...DOING HERE..." Milton said between breathes

Wow that gave him a good scare but now to get the information I need.

"Milton if I asked you this please be honest" I asked.

He nodded his head meaning yes.

"Are you gay" I asked him.

He started to tense up and sweat I was going to get the info I need.

"I'm not going to lie" Milton said.

"No I'm not gay" Milton replied.

"Really just really Milton you want to do this" I asked glareing at him.

He started sweating even harder.

He was going to say it.

"Seriously Kim I'm not gay" Milton said.

He was really doing this.

"Milton if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to drop kick you untill your butt goes inside your stomach" I said threatingly.

He started sweating so hard his back was probably a waterfall.

"OK FINE IM GAY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW KIM" Milton yelled.

"Dude you know your window was open and all your nerd friends live around here" I said.

"Yeah they already know there gay themselves" Milton said like it was obvious.

"Milton you go out with Jack" I said.

"What ew no" Milton said in a fake disgusted voice.

"It was not a question me, Eddie, and Jerry already know" I said.

"What how" Milton asked suprised like.

"Jerry saw you and Jack sucking face in the bathroom" I said.

"Milton why are you lying about this we still like you and jack gay or not" I said sincerly.

"We just wanted to keep it a secret Can we finish this later" Milton pleaded.

"Fine" I said as I jumped out his broken window.

"Wait what about my window" Milton yelled.

"Tell your mom you accidentally broke it" I yelled back.

"Ok" Milton yelled back.

I walked back home thinking about all of this.

Why would they keep this a secret from us like what is the problem.

I would be okay with it and I'm sure Jerry and them would be too.

**Milton's POV**

Kim just broke my window so I have to tell my mom that I accidentally broke it.

But that isn't the problem Kim knows and she will tell Jerry who wil post it online...I'm guessing.

I have to call Jack and he may not be happy to hear this.

I Picked up my galaxy S 4 **[I'm an Apple person iPhone only but needed to switch things up]**.

After three rings Jack answered.

"Hey Milton what's up" Jack said.

"Kim knows now" I said.

"Aw dude she came to your house" Jack said.

"It's not my fault she threatened me" I said in defence.

"Did she tell anyone" Jack asked.

"I don't know" I replied back.

"We will talk about his later" Jack said.

"Okay bye" I said.

"See ya" Jack said.

I clicked my phone off and laid down.

Why just why I thought.

Kim and Jack all of it so stressful.

I started thinking to myself when a knock came at my door.

"Come in" I yelled and my mom walked in.

"Why is your window broken" My mom asked suspiciously.

"I accidentally broke it" I replied worridley.

"Ok well goodnight Milton" My mom said.

"Goodnight mom" I said before she closed my door.

Maybe things will be better tomorrow and hopefully a new window will come.

I then fell into a deep sleep

**Well you likie also Milton and Gabby anyone hint hint wink wink nudge nudge I will not update sunday because I will be at a party yay But I will update possibly wensday FRF [****F****ollow ****R****eview ****F****avorite]**


End file.
